Evaluation of CCNY-RCMI Program Progress in Previous Cycle: Concept Systems, Inc. (CSI) was hired as the external evaluation contractors to assess the progress of the CCNY-RCMI Program for the funding period of 2005 to 2010 and to develop recommendations that could be incorporated in evaluation planning for the next cycle. Previous evaluations were limited in scope and rigor, and were noted as a weakness in reviews by NCRR. CSI was hired near the end of the cycle to help address these challenges and strengthen the evaluation approach for the next application. The design and conduct of the evaluation by CSI for 2005 to 2010 was intended to illustrate the degree to which the CCNY-RCMI Program had made progress in meeting its stated objectives associated with the RCMI funding. CSI assessed the progress of the CCNY-RCMI Program across seven areas: 6 constructs defined by the NIH/NCRR RCMI Program for the 2005-2010 cycle (Institutional Development, Organizational and Administrative Improvements, Research Environments, Research Infrastructures, Faculty Development and Achievement, and Research Productivity) and an additional area focused on Program Management. CSI employed a mixed-methods evaluation design and the seven constructs served as the guiding structure to meet the purpose of the evaluation. Three primary sources of information were collected and analyzed for the evaluation covering this period. These sources included ten one-hour interviews with CCNY-RCMI Program affiliated researchers and staff to gather specific information about their experiences related to program activities; several formal reports (PHS- 398; PHS 2590; Annual Progress reports, etc.); and an online survey of CCNY-RCMI Program affiliated faculty and staff. As noted in the full report provided to the CCNY-RCMI Program Administration and IAC, the data included in the year-end reports submitted to NCRR is subject to self-reporting by faculty and staff. Consequently, some of the quantitative data extracted from these reports may represent an under-report of performance across different RCMI-sponsored activities. The findings of this evaluation should be examined and interpreted in the context of the limitations inherent in the data sources and collection methods, which will be an important element to address as evaluation within the CCNY-RCMI Program moves forward. Overall, the evaluation results indicated that the CCNY-RCMI Program appeared to have made progress towards meeting its proposed objectives, as evidenced by data reported by the CCNY-RCMI Program on RCMI constructs and confirmed by faculty and staff perspectives. Moreover, the evaluators note the CCNYRCMI Program's commitment to implement an evaluation to document, and determine the success of its efforts to meet the RCMI program funding objectives. In terms of the specific objectives outlined by the CCNY-RCMI Program for the 2005-2010 RCMI proposal, evaluators noted that the CCNY-RCMI Program had accomplished its key objectives. During the 2005-2(110 cycle, the CCNY-RCMI Program: ? Hired new faculty members, with an emphasis on minority scientists in areas of scientific focus for the program ? Updated and augmented research instrumentation and support services for researchers across the areas of scientific focus for the program ? Assisted current and newly hired faculty members to develop research projects that will attract outside funding from NIH and other agencies ? Increased the biomedical research and research training opportunities for graduate and undergraduate students